DC: 2011-07-30 - Supergirl Express Airlines
It's late afternoon, Bruce Wayne is currently inspecting the last piece of business in Metropolis. Namely the purchasing of a small, yet profitable manufacturing company. He walks the grounds with an entourage of advisors from Wayne Enterprises and the owners of the company in question. He looks bored, it's something that's worrying the owners hoping to sell for a big profit, it's helping his advisors push for a better deal as he looks down the production line. In his world, trouble's generally planned. It's generally intentional harm that befalls people. Yet in some cases it's not the plan of some greedy, or deceased mind, it's simply a faulty gas line and a spark that causes an explosion which while fortunately small does enough damage to the building to cause injury and likely even loss of life. Bruce hasn't got instant access to his costume, but that doesn't mean he can't help. He's immediately trying to find a way out. And activating the call to the nearest car. Hopefully he'll get the chance to change, of course the frequency isn't one common to Metropolis and to one who could hear it, likely not making much sense. Supergirl is flying overhead, having just gotten back from San Francisco. She was just about to head to Clark's house when she sees the fire below. She looks down, confused at the gibberish-like frequency and flies down and into the building as the first explosion happens, checking for where people who need help are first before doing anything like blowing the fire out. Bruce has worked fast. He's managed to organize people, he's got the worst injured gathered and is currently working on a way out. Strangely he manages to do it all in an almost dazed fashion. His words slow. "We've got at least three injuries we can't risk moving. Those that we can move we'll need to get out. Then we'll need to see what we can do about getting this under control until help arrives." He looks at one of his advisors with a thoughtful frown as he moves towards one of the blocked, but not burning door ways. "Does this mean the deals off? I've never bought a burnt down building before. Help me move this." Supergirl flies to the blocked off door and looks through it with her x-ray vision. Seeing people trapped behind it in the burning room, she plants her fingers into the fireproof metal safety door and rips it off its hinges, tossing it aside and flying in. She looks around. "Is everyone okay?" She sees Bruce, then at the others in the room before getting ready to use her super breath to put the fire out. "We'll live." It seems likely that most will, of course a few weren't lucky enough to make it passed the blast. And some of those that did are in bad condition. Bruce himself seems to have a couple of cracked ribs and more than a few bumps and scrapes, not that he's letting this fact show. He can't help if people know he's got cracked ribs because Bruce Wayne wouldn't be able to function with them. He nods to Supergirl with a grin. "I'm glad to see you. In Gotham we'd likely be stuck here until we got ourselves out." Supergirl peers at you. "Um... Mr Wayne, you have -" She pauses, not saying anything about what's wrong with Bruce, and says in a low voice, "Can you still move?" to him, before looking over at the next part of the factory where the fire is spreading. She still has a few seconds, but gets ready to put it out. Supergirl looks through the next room with the flames to see if anyone's caught -beyond- the blast. Nodding Bruce smiles faintly. "Got an ache in my side... Getting quite bad in fact, but I can move well enough." People can function on Adreneline for some time before pain and awareness of injuries registers in extreme cases. And it's that Bruce will see his story on. The rest of the building has access to the outside, most people having got out. The fire crews are already on their way, beginning to set up and put out the fire's while paramedics deal with the injured. "I did what I could for the more severe cases, but we should probably get help to them as quickly as possible. Thank god for those first aid courses Alfred made me take." Supergirl nods a little. "Okay... gotta put that fire out now before anyone else gets hurt." She then flies to where the explosion occurs and purses her lips, blowing at the fire with a localized gust of hurricane-level superbreath, the raging fire from the explosion quickly snuffing out from the onslaught of high-powered air. Supergirl looks around, trying to discover the cause of the explosion, taking advantage of her Kryptonian senses. Bruce finds cover. He doesn't want to be caught in the gusts of air after all. With the fire out and the exit cleared Bruce motions through the door. herding people out and directing the paramedics. He leans against a wall once he's outside, apparently finally beginning to feel the effects of his injuries. The explosion was a simple gas leak, the cause of the explosion was damage to one of the machines gas lines, it looks accidental. Bruce watches Supergirl from his position with mild interest, holding his side now. Supergirl flies outside and lands by Bruce once the fire's out. "That was very brave Mr. Wayne... but you need medical attention too." She peers at your side with her x-ray vision. "Your third and fourth ribs are cracked and it's causing pressure along your costavertable joint." She pauses. "Need me to get you one of the paramedics?" Nodding Bruce actually manages one of his trade mark charismatic smiles. "I'd heard about your ability to see through things? I'm glad to see you put it to better use than I would." He nods a little. "It wasn't brave... I never even realised I was hurt. I suppose I should see a doctor." He's immediatel on his phone both cancelling the car and calling Alfred. "Alfred, I've been in a minor accident I've cracked a few ribs nothing major, but I would like you to let Leslie know. If I've got to see a doctor I'd rather it be someone I know." He nods to Supergirl. "It's an incredible pleasure to meet you by the way." Supergirl nods a bit, smiling. "It's very nice to have met you too" she says, still marvelling at just how much nicer Bruce is in every conceivable way when not in the mask. If it wasnt for those broken ribs, he would so be getting a hug. She thinks to herself, I bet he actually loved getting hugged after all. She shakes her head a bit and stops getting lost in thought, saying "Just so you know, the explosion seems like it was caused from a gas leak. No sabotage far as I could see or anything, and the building still seems to be stable." "Different from Gotham there as well. It's never an accident in Gotham." He shrugs a shoulder as he watches Kara, he moves with a wince and seems almost like he's going to fall for a moment. "Strange, it didn't hurt this much inside." Supergirl quickly holds up Bruce. "Um.... I could maybe fly you to the hospital. Or that... Leslie person. Private doctor?" Less bumps than the ambulance. "Not exactly, Leslie's a friend of the family." He chuckles and then winces at the pain. "She's in Gotham, I was planning to get her out here on the next flight... She runs her own clinic, but I think she'd be here for me." He shakes his head slowly as he looks at Supergirl. "But if you could get me to the local hospital I'd appriciate it. It's not every day even I get to be flown somewhere under the power of a teenage girl." Supergirl lifts Bruce Wayne up in her arms as easily as it is to lift a baby. She does so just as carefully as well, given the broken ribs. "Not a problem. It's not every day I get to fly a multi-billionaire anywhere." She pauses. "Except Lex Luthor, and that was more a fight, so this is better." She flies up with you in her arms. "Where in Gotham do you want me to take you, specifically?" she asks as she flies Gotham-bound. "You're going to fly me to Gotham?" Bruce sounds surprised. "Well I suppose you are faster than my private jet." He grins a little. "There's a free Clinic in the East End. Leslie works out there." He shakes his head slowly as he offers another bright and charismatic grin. "I take it you've never considered a career as a chauffeur? It's got to be profitable when you can take your employer anywhere at your speed and don't need to pay for gas." Supergirl smiles a little as she flies along with you. "Can't say it ever crossed my mind, Mr. Wayne." she says with a giggle. "I keep busy though, especially lately." Nodding Bruce seems quite happy with the flight, definately not how Batman would play it. He'd have insisted he could deal with the injury and likely have simply disappeared to treat himself. But Bruce offers another smile as he studies you, his eyes meeting yours for a moment. "Yes, I suppose being a superhero must trump being a multi-billionaire for getting invited to all the best parties." Supergirl smiles a little. Heck she even blushes a bit. Grumpy Ass is -cute!- She shakes her head a bit suddenly. "Um... depends on the day I'm having, to be honest. Some good, some bad. But I havent ever gotten invited to any parties, to be honest." Bruce arches an eyebrow looking more than a little surprised. "Well, I hadn't expected that." He seems to take a few moments to let his chest settle, an awkward movement causing him pain. "I'd have thought that you'd be getting invited to parties all over the world... Though I suppose most in your age group are probably intimidated by a girl who can lift... well I don't know how much... But it's got to be more than they can." Supergirl smiles. "It's a big enough challenge for me to get taken out to dinner and a movie than a party." She pauses. "Yeah I guess that could be a bit intimidating, I'd rather not say how much i can lift, to be honest." She watches you concerned. "Shh, don't move around so much, right now the ribs are just cracked but not bifurcated." She gets back to what they were talking about. "Besides, I really don't have many friends. Mainly my cousin. Mainly have... like... mentors I guess. There's a couple of people who I'm hoping will be my friends though. One in particular" She smiles a bit as she keeps flying, seeing Gotham's cityscape off in the distance. Supergirl starts a slow descent. "Party... I'd -love- to go to a party. Don't even care what type." "Oh? My advice is don't worry about it so much." Bruce is staying still at present as he studies you. "I never had many friends growing... Never really had any mentors either. It's my belief that if you're yourself. Do what you think's right and people will either decide they agree with you or they don't. They'll like you or they won't." He offers a faint grin to you. "I suppose I could arrange something, there are plenty of parties in Metropolis that I get invitations to. I can't always go, but I could pass on one of the invitations if you'd like?" Supergirl smiles. "You sound like some people I know... just be yourself." She pauses. "Really? Sure that would be nice! Thanks Mr. Wayne." Laughing with another wince Bruce sounds amused. "Oh, please call me Bruce and it's the least I can do after you saved my life." He watches you for a long moment. "Not to mention the flight back to Gotham." Supergirl lands outside the building on the East side of Gotham lightly, keeping you steady in her arms. "Supergirl Airlines, it's the only way to fly." She smiles. "And thanks ... Bruce. Will this Leslie person be waiting for you upstairs?" She suppresses the urge to just squee that she's able to call you by your first name so informally. Nodding Bruce smiles brightly again. "Of course, she's probably sitting at the window right now. She's one of the few people I'm really close to." He lets you steady him. His eyes once more meet yours, his expression serious. "You get the chance to really help people Supergirl. You might not realise just how much some people would give to do that." He wasn't joking Leslie's already heading for the door with several nurses to get Bruce inside. She looks at him with a frown. "A little young even for you isn't she Bruce?" Her tone's almost teasing. She nods to Supergirl. "Thank you for getting him to us so quickly. I hope he didn't say anything too offensive?" Supergirl puts her hands lightly in front of her after handing the billionaire over to the nurses. "No, he was a perfect gentleman." Nodding Bruce speaks in a somewhat raised voice. "Maybe I'll even join you for one of those parties. They can be daunting first time. And Selina has been saying she wants to do something nice." She grins. "Okay, I guess I'll be going now. Not really supposed to be like this ... here." She motions at her outfit. She relays to Leslie what her x-ray vision showed with the breaks, then takes back off into the sky, doing a few twirls and loop-de-loops as she flies out of sight. His mask finally slips as he's led inside and it's just him an Leslie, he hardly seems concerned with the injuries now. He's been known to fight with worse injuries than this after all.